The Smirk
by Windpower
Summary: Gary's smirk has annoyed Ash for years, fortunately he knows a way to get rid of it.


**A/N**: Ugbleeh. I have too many incomplete fanfics lying around. Ash tops 'cause that's how I roll. You can choose to see this as one sex scene or four different ones that just accidently fit together as one. It was actually 5 short scenes but I 'modified' them into one. Choose whatever you like ^^;

* * *

Gary had no idea how he ended up like this. He assumed that it was the usual way. That he'd the smirk plastered on his face. The smirk that Ash completely loathed. And as Ash had learnt through the years; the best way to wipe the smirk of Gary's face was to shove his tongue down Gary's throat as far as possible. And as Gary had experienced through the years, yes, it was indeed difficult to keep smirking with another tongue in your mouth. So Gary guessed that was why he found himself with Ash glued to his face. Not that he minded, really. He was starting to feel a little light-headed actually. It had been many seconds since he'd been free from Ash's death grip on his face (he liked to call it that, because it was technically impossible to get out of) and had a long breath of air. So he stared wiggling. Ash got the point.

"Gary," Ash said seductively while fidgeting with the buttons on Gary's shirt.

Gary rolled his eyes and was tempted to smirk again, but wisely decided against it. Instead he started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, while Ash decided that it was a smart move to start kissing his neck. No such luck. Gary pushed him away.

"What have I told you?" he asked smirking, he couldn't help it.

Ash scowled at him. "_I know that everyone knows were together, but no hickeys. It makes my neck look cheap. _Or some stupid bullshit reason."

Gary, unaffected by Ash's apparent irritation started smirking. And kept unbuttoning his shirt. "That's right, Ashy-boy."

Ash silently swore that Gary would not get anything from _him_ today, but as Gary kept smirking, the more frustrated he grew. It didn't take more than, maybe, thirty seconds of smirking before a shirtless Gary found himself with Ash glued to his face again. Not that he minded.

* * *

Gary slowly lowered himself down on Ash's cock. Who said you couldn't top when you bottom? Even after all these years, Gary couldn't help marvel at the feeling of being filled with another person. He felt complete. Ash let out a low moan from beneath him and Gary tilted his head and looked down.

"Good?" he managed to gasp out.

"Y- Yeah."

Gary stared lifting himself up, before slipping down. Ash moaned louder. Gary smirked again, and though Ash felt himself getting lost in Gary's rhythmic moving, he couldn't help growling at that damn _smirk_. Annoyed, he decided to pay Gary back and quite abruptly grabbed his dick. The smirk was wiped clean off as Gary unwilling trust himself into Ash's hand giving a throaty moan and whispered something that only could be interpreted as

"_Fuck._"

"Keep moving, Gary," Ash said demanding and gave his cock a soft squeeze.

Gary felt a wave of pleasure running through him, but despite it all, he rolled his eyes. "You didn't say please."

"This is getting ridiculous," Ash snorted and gasped as Gary moved. One time, two times. Then stop.

"Say please, Ash."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Fine. Please?"

Gary smirked.

Ash gave his cock another squeeze.

Gary decided that he probably should move.

* * *

Experience had taught Gary that Ash almost always came first. Not that he minded. Truth be told, he rather fancied being the more persistent of the two. So when he heard a small whimpering sound from Ash and noticed that his legs was shaking, he let himself relax and felt Ash coming inside of him. Gary shivered. As with the feeling of being filled with another person, this was one of the feelings he liked most. Weird as it sounded. He guessed it was the closeness that got to him.

He listened silently as Ash's breath became more even. Without a word Ash started pumping Gary's cock. Gary started panting and let his head rest on Ash's shoulder. Gary knew that Ash knew but he said it nevertheless

"You're awfully good at this."

* * *

Gary felt himself approaching orgasm. His head had been resting at Ash's shoulder the whole time and he started gasping. Ash whispered softly in his ear

"Gary…"

All Gary could do was whimper.

After a few more strokes Gary came.

Ash smiled and kissed his neck.

They both fell back into the bed. Gary lay on top of Ash, his breath still uneven. Ash wiped his hand on the sheet.

"Yuck, Ash."

"You're not the one to say _yuck_," Ash protested. "It's your semen."

Gary rolled off Ash. "You know what I mean."

Ash popped himself up on one arm, ready to tell Gary exactly how he felt about that statement, when he noticed that Gary was _smirking._ Ash narrowed his eyes.

Once again Gary found himself with Ash glued to his face. Not that he minded.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is more than welcome. This is unbeta'd and first published M-rated story ever. You can see where I'm going with this. **


End file.
